


The Morning After

by Catclaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walks in on Blair in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'saw what you did' challenge on the Wonderful World of Makebelieve.

I saw what you did last night. His words were still ringing in my ears. It was the only thing he’d said to me before he left for work – earlier than normal.

He was supposed to be at work and so last night I was making use of some time alone. But he’s been really tired lately and so Simon had sent him home early. And so he had walked in on me. Thinking about it, he must have heard what I was doing long before he opened that door. I mean he’s a Sentinel for Christ’s sake. Why, oh why couldn’t he have just turned round and gone out? Why did he have to walk in on me?

And I’m not sure who was more surprised, me because I wasn’t expecting him to turn up. Or him at seeing the full extent of the scene in the living room. Even with his senses, I doubt that he expected to open the door and see his guide prancing round the living room, wearing the nightie that Naomi had left here last time she visited, although he must have known that I was singing ‘I’m Every Woman’ at the top of my lungs.

I know when I see my partner tonight he will still be laughing at the sight that greeted him. But I tell you what; if he doesn’t stop with the laughing he will be sleeping on his own for the next week. Then we’ll see who’s laughing.


End file.
